Borehole seismic investigation is of interest to oil and gas exploration professionals because it can provide a deeper view into a formation than other available investigation techniques. However, current borehole seismic methods can face limitations in their implementation. For example, borehole seismic survey systems may involve sources located at the surface and receivers placed in the well. Other configurations may be possible, for example the drill bit can function as the seismic source and receivers can be placed at the surface. In either case, the distance between source and receivers can result in attenuation and loss of resolution. Such systems may also be economically challenging, as drilling should be stopped and the surveys often take extended time periods. In vertical seismic systems, there may be further challenges resulting from converting the time data into depth information.